The proposed project is a computer simulation of racial residential segregation in the Detroit metropolitan area. The data for this project are from interviews conducted with respondents from a survey of racial attitudes. The respondents were selected through a two-stage probability (cluster) sampling technique from the population of blacks and whites living in the three-county Detroit metropolitan area in the summer of 1976. Respondents were asked detailed questions about their preferences for living in neighborhoods that varied in racial composition, as well as about their background characteristics and mobility intentions. The individual-level information plus block statistics from the 1970 Census will be used to create a model of the Detroit metropolitan area. The model will consist of 121 "neighborhoods" each of which possesses certain unique characteristics (e.g., geographic location, value of housing, vacancy rate) and 1815 houses located within these neighborhoods (each neighborhood will contain 15 houses). The computer program will simulate urban mobility within this model of a metropolitan area by allowing individuals to move within the system according to their intentions, preferences and ability to purchase different types of housing. The simulation will be conducted over several "cycles" (the unit of time) and will involve several versions in which the assumptions and inputs of the simulation will be varied. The purpose of the simulation are a) to estimate the future trends in neighborhood racial composition in Detroit under the assumption that individuals will be able to make mobility decisions based on their preferences for living in neighborhoods with particular racial characteristics, b) to assess the relative importance of individual preferences in determining these trends and c) to suggest which factors may be important to consider in policy formulation designed to affect trends in residential segregation.